


Worth the pain

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Nara Shikaku, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Namiashi Raidou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Funny, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sarcasm, Surgery, Whump, injured hatake kakashi, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Kakashi has to go in for surgery on his leg, meanwhile, Iruka has to face the consequences of being a brat to their makeshift family.A Life Lessons fic-At least read Strike a nerve to have some understanding lol
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikaku/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning Curve [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/886260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjazzz/gifts).

> Another thank you fic for Ninjazzz who helped me put together this year's Ninja games. She wanted a sequel to what happened in Strike a nerve so here it is!

Iruka bit his lip as he watched the med-nin prepare to take Kakashi away, one of them was about to administer a light sedative in preparation for the surgery. Kakashi was smiling at him even though he was well aware that he was about to be drugged so he could undergo surgery and that meant having to leave a worried Iruka behind. 

“I’ll see you after,” Kakashi promised.

Iruka huffed. “You don’t really have a choice.”

Kakashi shrugged, glancing towards the nurse as they began to slowly feed the medication into his IV. The Anbu sighed, glancing back towards Iruka it was only a manner of moments before that was going to take effect.

“Go and wait with the others, please behave.”

Iruka snorted at the man's wry tone. “I should be saying that to you.”

Kakashi chuckled as he let his head fall into his pillow more as he began to feel drowsy. Iruka held his hand, watching silently as the man stared back at him all the while fighting the pull of sleep. His eye’s blinked a few times in quick movements before drawing closed more.

“Just go to sleep,” Iruka told the man, knowing that Kakashi was more than likely trying to fight against the drugs simply because he had the training to do so. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Kakashi hummed tiredly finally allowing his eyes to slide shut, Iruka waited a moment longer until the man’s hand slackened in his own. Pulling his hand free he nodded to the med-nin’s to signal that Kakashi was really out and stepped back so they could take the man and his bed away for the surgery.

“We’ll come and get you the moment that you can see him and a nurse will come out and tell you how the surgery went.” A man promised as he made to follow after Kakashi’s bed.

“Thank you.” Iruka smiled softly even as his eyes never strayed from Kakashi.

“You’ve been shown the waiting room?”

Iruka nodded, forced now to look at the man speaking to him as Kakashi left his available sight range. “Yes, I’ll be there the whole time.”

“Remember to take some breaks alright? It’s gonna be a few hours, and he has to go through recovery procedures before you can see him.”

“I know.” Iruka sighed as the man said his goodbyes and followed the path that the nurses and Kakashi had taken. When he was left alone standing in the middle of a hallway did Iruka turn away and resign himself to waiting. He nodded to the nurse manning the nurse's station in the surgery ward.

Coming to a stop just before the doors that would lead out into the wider part of the hospital, he knew what was waiting for him out there. A waiting room, some pissed off Anbu, worried friends. Iruka glanced back over his shoulder almost tempted to ask if he could just wait in here. The nurse must have been warned beforehand because she smirked at him and picked up the phone.

“Damn it.” Iruka twisted sharply back around and shoved the doors open, Iruka jumped when the door was caught in a gloved hand as the Anbu who had literally been lurking just outside the doors nodded to him.

“Was going to come and see if you’d tried to bail on us.”

Iruka snorted as he pushed past the man, headed straight for the waiting room and well aware that the man could keep pace with him. True to form it only took the man two steps to fall into line with him after he released the door. Iruka didn’t say a word as he navigated the hallways but had expected to have heard something else from the Anbu walking beside him yet it was all silent. Eerily silent and it was making him uncomfortable, not that Iruka was prepared to strike up a conversation to bridge the silence.

The pair came around a corner, Iruka stumbling into his Anbu counterpart when some orderlies came bounding around the corner so sharply that they almost crashed into him. The orderlies shouted an apology all without slowing down, Iruka sighed as the Anbu behind him braced him having prevented his greeting with the floor.

“Thanks,” Iruka muttered as he pulled free of the man’s grasp. The Anbu hummed in response, Iruka continued forward as if they hadn’t been delayed. It was a rather short trip to the surgery waiting room and when they came to the sign-in desk Iruka had to sign in all the while informing the nurse who had a startled expression on her face from seeing the presence of an Anbu behind the young man.

“Ignore him.” Signing his name on a slip of paper, Iruka smiled at the nurse tiredly. “I’m not being arrested or anything.”

“Not yet.” Came the sardonic reply from the masked man.

Iruka blew out a strained breath, smiled to the shocked nurse and proceeded to inform her. “You can call security on him though since he's not here for a patient and he’s off duty so that's technically loitering.” Iruka took the case number that was weakly held in the woman’s grasp and headed inside the waiting room. 

She looked at the Anbu warily, the man shook his head. “You can’t do any of that, ignore him, he’s stressed.”

She nodded her head before waving her hand into the waiting room, not daring to ask the man to sign in at the desk.

“Thanks.” 

**********

Iruka stopped just a few feet inside the door, wincing when he saw all those who were waiting for him there. The presence that came to stand behind him made it abundantly clear that there was no escape.

“Let’s go sit down.” The man patted his shoulder.

“Great.” Iruka sourly remarked as he was shoved forward, Iruka fell into the nearest seat even though it was a short distance away from the people who had been waiting for him. 

“Smooth.” The Anbu fell into the seat beside him even as the others got up and moved closer, Iruka tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling rather than at the people who he knew were expecting to talk to him. Iruka closed his eyes to the bright lights and was more than happy to drift off, away from this, but that wasn’t allowed.

“Iruka.” The stern voice had the Chunin humming.

“You have a promise to fulfill.”

Iruka frowned, tilting his head back down and blinking a few times as the light from above had affected his eyes regardless of them not being open. He snorted at the bowl of take-out ramen he was being offered. “That’s just stupid.” Still, he accepted it.

“It’s not stupid since we don’t know if you’ve been eating,” Himiko replied in an attempt of a civil manner though her voice was strained.

Iruka opened the container and stirred in a rather lackluster manner. “I’ve eaten.”

“When?” Came the immediate counter.

Sighing as he stilled his fork in the ramen, Iruka looked up at the group. “Lunch.”

Himiko smiled a bit brighter upon hearing that. “Good.” She nodded.

Iruka shook his head, looking back down at the offered meal, he wasn’t all that hungry but he knew that was because his stomach was in knots. He was worried about Kakashi, not that he thought that would come as a surprise to any of them. 

“It’s gonna get cold if you don’t eat it.” 

Iruka nodded as he continued to stare into it. 

Himiko glanced towards her husband and then to the others who had gathered in an attempt to offer comfort to the Chunin, and in some cases make it known that his earlier behavior wasn’t acceptable.

Shikaku sighed as they watched Iruka stare at the meal that he’d brought for him as if it wasn’t really anything to eat, let alone concern himself with. Kakashi had been smart to demand that the kid let them wait with him, not that they wouldn’t have tried regardless. “They say how long it would be?”

Iruka frowned as he stared down at the ramen a moment, trying to bring himself back to focusing. “Three...Four hours?” He looked up at the man. “Depends on how hard it is to reset the bone since it’s been a while since the break.”

Shikaku nodded. “Pretty standard.”

Iruka snorted at the man's easy dismissal of Kakashi's surgery. “If you say so.” He glared back down into his ramen.

Shikaku frowned at the boy’s reply but didn’t take it to heart, none of this was easy for them but it obviously affected Iruka the most. “Try to eat.”

Iruka didn’t reply to the request, choosing to stir the ramen once more before taking a bite of it. The Chunin was sure that the others thought this was some huge win for them, but Iruka could have cared less at that moment. Sure the Ramen was good and all, but it still wasn’t enough to make him eat something. He finished chewing and swallowed the bite before setting the ramen aside on the other side of him in a free chair after replacing the lid with a shake of his head.

“Want something else?”

Iruka glanced up at his friend, shaking his head at Kotetsu. “No.”

“You sure, cause it’s no trouble...Think it’ll be better than letting him wake up and telling him you bailed on the only real request he gave you.” Izumo chimed in with a smirk.

Iruka scowled at his friend. “He’s not in a position to make demands.”

“I am.” Shikaku retorted.

Iruka spared the man a glance before uttering a soft. “You can’t force-feed me.”

“So sure about that?” The Anbu beside him laughed. “That’s just borrowing trouble.”

Iruka sighed, he really wished he could have just waited alone, he didn’t have the energy for this. His eyes flitted towards Himiko when the woman leaned forward in her chair to smile softly at him.

“I know this is stressful, you think I haven’t been in similar spots with him?” She jerked her thumb back towards Shikaku sparking an unruly noise from the Anbu in question.

Iruka shook his head, he could believe that.

“I could say the same about you.” Shikaku countered to his wife. “But that’s not the point, neither of us reacted by shutting out everyone.” 

Iruka glared back at the man, flinching a bit when the Anbu beside him remarked. “He might not be on duty, but I am.”

“No, you’re not,” Iruka muttered. “This isn’t official work.”

“Says who? You?” The Anbu chuckled. “No, see the way I see it, it’s a guard duty post. Watching you until the other target becomes available.”

Iruka huffed, glared back at the man and uttered. “Neither of us are targets.”

“Sure you are.” The man nodded. “And if anyone needs looking out for at the moment, it’s you two...More you.” The man replied in mirth.

Iruka sent a pleading look back towards Shikaku. “Can you just get him detained or something?”

Shikaku chuckled at the weak request from the Chunin but played along as if someone was listening to their conversation. “Only Anbu here is him.” He pointed at the only masked figure among them.

Iruka hung his head when that got him nowhere. “Damn.”

“Language.”

Iruka sighed, there was just no winning today. Iruka groaned when the man next to him wrapped an arm around him and yanked him into his side all while whispering to him. 

“Look at it this way, I’m the only one you haven’t pissed off think you might wanna keep me around.”

Iruka snorted. “I’m good thanks.”

The Anbu shoved him away, Iruka actually laughed when the masked man took offense to that, righting himself in his seat Iruka smirked back at the now glowering figure.

“Iruka.”

The Chunin twisted to stare at Himiko who now wore a furrowed brow. “We just want to help.”

He knew that he did, and yet Iruka just didn’t see how they could. No matter what he or they did, Kakashi was still going to be a reckless jerk who would get hurt while on deadly missions that no one in their right mind should take. He opened his mouth as if to say something back, though he wasn’t sure what only to be cut off.

“You know being an ass is just going to bite you in yours right?” Izumo interjected. “I mean, think of what shit he’s going to put you through once he’s healed up?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I’m not scared of him.”

“Should be, he can get mean,” Kotetsu muttered aloud for all of them to hear.

Iruka smirked at that, it was true that Kakashi still had his mean streak when he chose to get revenge on people all in the name of ‘helping’. “He has to live with me.”

“Goes both ways,” Shikaku replied simply. “And Izumo has a point, he won’t take kindly to all of this, he didn’t the other day.”

Iruka nodded, that much was true. He and Kakashi had plenty of time to talk about it, mainly about how much the Anbu didn’t approve of what he’d done though he still didn’t know the half of it. Iruka did have some self-preservation instincts after all. Not that he could hope for that to hold out, Shikaku was right once Kakashi was better and had some alone time with everyone he’d find out what had really gone on while he was unconscious and then Iruka would be left to face his wrath. “You’re all still going to say shit to him so-”

“Watch your language, you’ve pushed our limits as it is.” Shikaku cautioned the Chunin with a scowl. “And yeah, we’ll all end up talking to him at some point but that doesn’t mean we have to tack on what happens now.”

Iruka huffed, looking away from all of them. He could see the sign-in desk from where he was seated and saw how the clerk there was watching them not so subtly. It was more than likely because of the Anbu seated next to him, but the Chunin still found it mildly amusing at how people reacted to the Anbu in their village when he’d grown up with them and was no longer fazed by any of the masked individuals he came across. 

“I bring up the first offense.” Izumo suddenly chimed in, startling Iruka into glancing back at him with a frown. “Being an all-around dick.”

“Izumo.” Himiko chastised the boy, not that it had any effect given how Izumo replied. ‘it’s true’. 

Iruka rolled his eyes at his friend’s opinion on his past behavior towards everyone. He glared at Kotetsu when Izumo’s little broadcast started something given how Kotetsu chimed in. 

“I second that, and add the fact that he barred all of us without masks from entering the hospital ward.”

Iruka winced, that hadn’t been his finest moment but it had seemed like a sure-fire way to keep some people at bay. It wasn’t his fault if he had that kind of power when it came to Kakashi’s affairs. 

“That wasn’t nice.” Himiko agreed with the boy but sent Iruka an apologetic look as she added. “Neither was refusing to go home to eat or shower, let alone sleep.”

Iruka didn’t stand for that rebuttal. “I did all that here.”

Himiko pursed her lips a bit more fight coming to her rebuttals. “Really? The nurses will back you up on that?”

Iruka paused, the nurses who had made rounds were more there for Kakashi than himself, they had no idea what he had or hadn’t been up to. Still, the Chunin replied with a swift nod. Given the looks and noises that were sparked from his response, no one bought it. 

“And that was a strike.” The Anbu beside him snickered.

Iruka sent a scathing glare towards the masked individual, only to be sidetracked by Shikaku speaking up before he could tear into the masked man.

“Then you have the incidents that happened after you kicked everyone else out.” He motioned to those who had been affected by that action. “Those of us who had access still, didn’t get much farther did we?”

Iruka shrugged. “All you had to do was walk in.”

“Don’t.” Himiko bit out before her husband could. “You know they couldn’t.”

Iruka looked away from the now irate woman. “They would have if it hadn’t meant they would have destroyed part of the ward and expended so much chakra needlessly. Not to mention that you would have just put up a new one and then what? You’d have been spending even more chakra you didn’t have.”

Iruka winced as the woman raised her voice at him, saying all the things that he knew were true. Iruka would have let them break it only to put up another, knowing full well that they wouldn’t have stuck around to keep trying to break barriers. 

Shikaku gave a nod to what his wife had said all the while knowing that Iruka was refusing to meet their eyes. Not letting up because he knew this needed to be said before they could move on, Shikaku continued. “Of course that was all after you chose to lash out in other ways.”

Izumo snorted. “Yeah, I thought I was the one who always got bitched at for biting.”

“Izumo language.” Himiko chastized the Chunin.

Izumo chuckled, waving his hands in a placating manner now that it appeared that the woman was at the end of her rope. “Sorry sorry.”

Shaking her head, Himiko turned her attention back to Iruka. “He’s not wrong though, that was a bit much don’t you think?”

“I think that’s rather inventive given how outmatched he was.” The Anbu stated civilly. “Though it’s still rude.”

Shikaku sighed, shaking his head at the other man. “Whatever it was supposed to achieve it did, but that doesn’t mean that it’s acceptable. Punching, kicking, and biting an Anbu is definitely an arrestable offense.”

Iruka snorted at that. “Bet that would be fun paperwork to fill out, I’ve been bitten by Chunin.”

Izumo and Kotetsu couldn’t help but chuckle at that, quieting down immediately when Himiko sent them a hard look. Looking back towards Iruka the woman replied. “That’s not funny.”

Iruka shrugged, he agreed with his other friends, it was funny and if he had to guess Kakashi would find it hilarious...Well, once you got past the part of him fighting against an Anbu. 

“You endangered yourself with those barriers.” Shikaku pointed out. “None of us could reach you and by the time someone would page us you’d put up another. Can you even tell us for certainty that you didn’t fall unconscious at least once during all of that?” He demanded of the boy.

Iruka frowned, he couldn’t answer that. He knew there were a few times where he couldn’t account for time, meaning he had more than likely blacked out from overusing the technique and expending too much chakra. 

“Iruka!”

Iruka jerked his head up, unable to stop himself from shouting back. “I can’t! Alright? I don’t know.” Waving his arms at the man, the Chunin exclaimed. “It doesn’t fucking matter, I didn’t know if he was going to wake up and all you cared about was making sure I ate or slept. Fuck that! I d-Ack” Iruka struggled against the Anbu who had suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in tightly against himself.

“Alright, that’s when you Shhh before you make the hole you're in deeper.”

Shikaku sighed even as Himiko waved her hands at the Anbu to let the boy go. Izumo and Kotetsu were laughing at their poor friend's fate even as Iruka was still struggling despite his oxygen being compromised by the stronger person.

“That’s not helping,” Shikaku stated with a dark scowl at his comrade.

“He’s quiet and no longer cursing at all of you, I count it as a win.” The Anbu retorted even as he continued to hold tightly to the Chunin.

“What in the hell?”

All eyes went towards the door, where a masked Raidou stared back at all of them in what could only be confusion based on his eyes and body posture.

“Hey.” The masked Anbu waved towards Hawk all the while never releasing Iruka.

“What are yo-”

“I’m helping.”

Shikaku sighed, shaking his head he waved at Raidou to come closer all the while telling him. “Just help us out here.”

“With?” Raidou approached, giving Iruka a passing glance as he struggled in a futile effort to free himself or at the very least earn himself more oxygen. “Wanna let the kid go?” He asked his comrade when it appeared that Iruka was losing some fight in him.

“Eh, he was cursing.”

Hawk chuckled at the group at large. “Seriously? That doesn’t deserve a chokehold.”

“It was about him biting you.”

“Oh.” Hawk nodded, looked down once more to Iruka who was fighting less simply to conserve energy and more importantly oxygen. “Yeah, you were a little shit that day...And the other ones too.” 

Iruka was glaring despite how hard it was to breathe with his throat being constricted by the Anbu who had managed to twist him around in his own seat. His back was pressed into the man’s ribcage as his arm came over Iruka’s shoulder and around his neck. 

Hawk sighed at the glare that he was receiving. “Yeah, I know how you feel about all of that, cut it with the glare kid.” Then turning his attention to the other Anbu instructed them. “Let up.”

Sighing the Anbu released the Chunin, Iruka gasped as he fell forward coughing a bit as he rubbed his neck. Hawk knelt down to be more at the same height as the Chunin, placing his hand on the back of Iruka’s neck to keep him at eye level with himself. “You bite me again, I won’t play nice and you’ll get to explain to Kakashi why you’re missing teeth.” Ignoring the glaring Chunin’s ire the Anbu went onto say. “Now, I forgive you for being a little shit, I get it...Still sucked mind you, but I get it.” Removing his hand from the back of the boy’s neck Raidou stood up and nodded to everyone. “So, what else have I missed?” Raidou’s eyes widened when Izumo and Kotetsu took great pleasure in giving him the play by play of what had gone on while he was away.

Iruka rubbed his neck, twisting about to sit properly in his seat once more but not before shoving the other Anbu away from himself. Nobody chastized him for that but the other Anbu which Iruka chose to ignore. Staring down at the floor Iruka couldn’t help but feel like he should have gone out the window like Kakashi was known for, he flinched when the Anbu he had just shoved away wrapped an arm around him once more and pulled him in close but this time properly without the chokehold.

“Listen...You listening?” Iruka sighed, it wasn't as if he had a choice. “I’ll take that as a yes, all of these people here love you and that bat-shit crazy man you love which floors me even now.” Iruka snorted in amusement to that. “But let’s face it, they aren’t saints so you might want to heed their advice in not being a little bastard...They mean well, but they’re a lot like Anbu. We’re there when you need us, but we’ll make you wish we weren’t...Sorta, I think I screwed that up a bit.” The Anbu shook his head before continuing. “Anyway you’re stuck with us, so let’s make the best of it and who knows we might give you a good report card to Kakashi.”

Iruka twisted his head, his cheek brushing the man’s mask. “Go away.”

“Never.” The Anbu squeezed him a bit harder before releasing him, going on to cheerily ask Hawk. “So what took you so long? Did the boss send you into the deep dark depths of the place that cannot be named?”

Everyone stared at the masked figure as if he was nuts, Hawk just laughed and nodded as if to agree with the man’s assessment to his present assignment. 

“What do you call it? Where is it...What is it?” Izumo questioned with a curious smile.

Shikaku shook his head, glaring at his comrade when the Anbu replied.

“I can’t tell you...Not without killing you and that wouldn’t be much fun now would it?”

Hawk snorted, leaning over Iruka’s seat to smack the other man. “Knock it off.” He nodded to the curious boy. “It’s nothing spectacular Izumo, just the Anbu version of jail.”

“Oh.” Izumo pouted. “That sucks, those are no fun.”

Hawk and Shikaku laughed at Izumo’s response. “Do you know of one that’s fun?” Hawk countered.

Izumo shrugged. “I don’t think one exists, but at least ours doesn’t have masked people who are more than prepared to get physical to the idiot who wind up there.”

“True.” Hawk nodded. “Ours is a bit different than your standard jail, not that you boys will ever have the pleasure of seeing it.” His tone was more one of enforcement.

Izumo waved a careless hand at the Anbu. “Please, I’d never get into that much trouble.”

Kotetsu rolled his eyes before leaning in close to whisper something to his friend so that the others couldn’t hear. The way that Izumo went pale had everyone scowling at the Chunin.

“Izumo?” Himiko questioned.

“Huh?” Izumo laughed, reaching back to rub his head. “It was nothing.” He chuckled.

Kotetsu snorted, smirking at his friend when Izumo turned to glare at him. 

“Do we want to know?” Hawk questioned.

“Was it in this country?” Shikaku added because that was what truly mattered.

Izumo shook his head before stating. “No and no.”

The Anbu looked to each other, whether it was a silent promise to look into things or one that said to leave it alone Izumo wasn’t sure but since he wasn’t questioned further he took it as a good thing. 

“We’ll talk about that all later,” Himiko stated with a concerned look towards the boy in question. Izumo just smiled back at her even as Kotetsu was chuckling all the while shaking his head at his friend’s fate. 

“So what’s his ETA?”

“Iruka said three to four hours,” Shikaku informed Hawk. “So we’ve got a while to wait.”

“Sure.” Moving to take a seat, Raidou tilted his head when he caught sight of an object in the nearest chair. “Take out?” He lifted it so he could sit on the other side of the Chunin.

“Failed takeout,” Himiko replied softly with a somber look towards Iruka who was ignoring them all in favor of staring down at his feet.

“Ah.” Raidou stared down at the going cold Ramen and shook his head, setting it on the other side of his chair on the floor he gave the Chunin a questioning look before stating. “So...Who wants to take the bet that there will be restraints involved after this surgery?”

Izumo raised his hand right away much to everyone’s amusement.

“That’s mean,” Iruka muttered as he canted his head towards the Anbu.

“The truth hurts, and you know as well as I that he might promise to behave but that only lasts for the first twenty-four to forty-eight hours.”

Iruka smiled at that. “I said I’d just barrier him to the bed.”

“Smart, but no.” Hawk shook his head. “No more barriers.”

“Seconded.” Shikaku chimed in.

Iruka huffed as he was once more ganged up on about the barriers. “I’m fine.” He growled out.

“Wanna let a nurse check that for us?” Hawk called the boys bluff.

Iruka glared at the man a moment before nodding. “Sure.”

“It’s no fun when you corporate.” The Anbu to his right complained.

Iruka twisted his head and gave the man an amused look even as he straightened himself out and leaned back in his seat. “Sucks to be you then.”

“Be nice.” Shikaku cautioned the Chunin. “And I’m more than happy to track someone down to do that test.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the threat, not in the least bit concerned with it. He knew that no one was going to do that and he was 80% sure he'd pass regardless. “I already said I’d do it.”

The fact that Iruka was sincere in this was a bit surprising to everyone, but no more so than when the Anbu beside him suddenly stood up and waltzed out the door of the waiting room. 

“Uh...Where’s he going?” Izumo curiously asked, Kotetsu nodding beside him curious to know the answer as well.

Hawk shook his head. “Who knows.” He chuckled. “He’ll come back whenever he’s found what he’s looking for.”

Shikaku shared a look with Raidou, one that spoke of their commiserated pain in dealing with the man’s distractions. 

“How have you been?” Himiko treaded carefully. “I know we keep saying it but we’ve been worried about you.”

“I-”

“Don’t lie and say you’re fine.” Shikaku cut in. “Answer her truthfully.”

Iruka sent a scathing look towards the man but gave a small shrug towards Himiko. “Tired...But I’ve been sleeping.” He made sure to announce clearly.

“Probably not enough...All those nurses coming in and out.” She smiled. “And the chairs.” She groaned. “I’ve got a bad back as it is and he forces me to sit in those god awful things waiting for him.” She complained while smirking at her husband and making the others laugh.

Shikaku shook his head with a smile. “I’ll tell you the same thing Kakashi told him, you can go home and rest.”

“And I’ll tell you what she told you.” Iruka chimed in with a smirk. “Bite me.”

Himiko laughed at the Chunin’s rendition of how she had replied to her own husband's attempts to send her home while he was in the hospital. 

“Ha.” Izumo laughed and pointed at Shikaku.

The man glowered back at the Chunin before being caught off guard by Himiko smacking him on the arm. “Time to flip a coin.”

“Huh?” Shikaku followed her finger towards the clock in the waiting room. “Oh.”

“I got one.” Kotetsu pulled out a coin with a wry smirk towards the man. “Heads or tails?”

Shikaku huffed. “You enjoy this too much.”

“I do, heads or tails?”

Himiko laughed before calling out. “Heads.”

Kotetsu gave a nod before tossing the coin up in the air with an errant flick of his fingers, the coin twirled half a dozen times before he snatched it out of the air and smacked it down to the top of his hand. “Ready?”

“Just read it,” Shikaku muttered sourly to the amused group.

Everyone was chuckling at the poor man who was once more going through with a ritual that they’d all come to know. Kotetsu peeled his hand off only to sigh, he looked to Himiko and shook his head. “Heads.”

“Darn.” She smiled, twisting to kiss Shikaku before rising from her chair. “I suppose it’s only fair that I leave you monsters to go take care of ours.”

“I’ll remind you of that the next time you call him a precious angel.” Shikaku sardonically muttered to the amusement of everyone present.

Himiko broached the gap in the two aisle ways and knelt down to wrap Iruka in a tight hug, whispering into the Chunin’s ears. “Don’t think I won’t come back, Shikamaru in tow if you start to misbehave and no one wants that.”

Iruka smiled before countering. “But he’s a little angel.”

Himiko pulled back, smacking him on the knee. “He’s his father’s son...A brat.” Climbing to her feet she gave a wave to the others before disappearing.

“I should take offense to that.” Shikaku murmured to everyone. “But then again I can convince him to do a great many things that drive her nuts.” He shrugged.

“You’re a cruel husband.” Hawk chuckled.

“She started it.”

“I thought you two were adults,” Iruka smirked.

“We have a kid, you lose a couple years with that.”

“I don’t think it works that way.” Kotetsu chuckled at the man’s weak attempt to reason away how they acted as parents.

“You got kids?”

Kotetsu snorted. “No.”

“Then come back to me when you do.” Shikaku countered much to the annoyance of the Chunin who was now being mocked by his friends. 

“Here he is!”

Everyone twisted to find a very pale looking doctor being shoved forward by an Anbu.

“Jesus Christ,” Hawk muttered, standing from his chair as he yelled at his comrade. “Don’t harass the staff just to get an update!”

“Pfft, he’s not for an update, he’s for the test.”

“Test?”

The doctor gave a weary smile. “Uh...Yes, he-I mean Anbu-”

“Don’t bother, he doesn’t deserve the pomp and circumstance,” Hawk muttered while sending a disapproving glower towards the other Anbu.

“Mean.”

Hawk shook his head and spoke to the frazzled doctor. “Why did he drag you in here for, a test?”

“Chakra-”

“I said I’m fine! It was a joke for Christ’s sake.” Iruka shouted before pointing at the Anbu who had dragged the poor doctor into the waiting room. “Where did you even find him?”

“It’s a hospital, there are tons of them...I’m only borrowing him.” The Anbu shoved the doctor past Hawk and towards Iruka all the while commenting. “He’s the one, irritability is a symptom right?”

“Uh...Well, yes it can be.” The doctor prattled even as he was shoved into the seat that Hawk had just a moment ago occupied. The doctor smiled at Iruka. “So...I hear you might be suffering fr-”

“You’re the one suffering.” Iruka cut the man off. “And that’s because I’m surrounded by Anbu, so I apologize for that.”

The doctor chuckled even as he held out his hand. “Still, since I’m here.”

Iruka huffed, he knew the only reason the doctor was going through with this whole thing was because he was wary of upsetting the idiot Anbu who had dragged him from god knows where in the hospital. Iruka held out his hand for the med-nin to take, allowing the man’s green healing chakra to filter into his own body a moment.

The doctor nodded his head a moment later, releasing Iruka’s hand to smile. “Well, you’ve got a depleted chakra supply, but I wouldn’t say it’s dangerous provided you rest-”

“HA!”

The doctor jumped in his seat, twisting about when the Anbu who had dragged him into the surgery waiting area pointed a sharp finger at the man he’d just examined.

Iruka huffed, sending a glare towards Shikaku of all people. “Does that jail work for him?”

Shikaku smirked. “Sometimes...But not for this.”

Sighing Iruka thanked the poor startled doctor. “Sorry about this, thanks...They won’t bother you again.” Iruka made sure to enforce this statement with an icy look towards the Anbu in question before glancing towards Hawk. “You’re on duty right?”

“Technically on call.” Hawk chimed back.

“Arrest him.” Iruka pointed at the Anbu who was now exclaiming that he couldn’t be arrested.

Hawk chuckled. “He hasn’t destroyed any property or harmed anyone so I technically can’t get involved.”

“He’s harmed him.” Iruka pointed to the doctor. “Psychologically speaking.”

The doctor waved his hands at them all. “No-No I’m fine.”

“See.” The Anbu countered with a prideful conviction in his voice.

Hawk shook his head, shoving at the other Anbu. “Shut up while you’re still ahead.”

“Flee while you can.” Iruka groaned to the doctor.

“Uh-Yes...If-If you need me again, I-”

“Just go dude, it’s only gonna get worse.” Izumo smiled at the man.

“Right.” The doctor nodded to them all before making a hasty retreat.

Iruka watched the man leave, now alone with his family and the results from a less than favorable test Iruka looked over towards Shikaku when the man not so subtly coughed to gain his attention. He’d been prepared for the look he’d be given or so he’d assumed, he wilted under it. “I’m fine.”

“A medical professional says otherwise.” Came the simple response from the man who had now folded his arms over his chest. “No more barriers.”

Iruka sighed. “I’m not that tired.” The Chunin winced when Hawk fell into his seat again and bumped shoulders with him.

“That’s what he always says before he falls into a coma, wanna try again?”

Iruka shook his head, he knew when he was truly beat and this was it. “I’m not sleeping.” He made it clear to them in his voice alone as he met Shikaku’s gaze.

“Not until you’ve seen him.” The man agreed. “Then you’re sleeping, they can bring in a cot for his room.”

Iruka nodded to the man’s demand. So long as he got to see Kakashi, got to be close to the man to make sure that he’d be there when he woke up that would be enough.

“Good.” Shikaku offered the first smile to the Chunin since he’d arrived. “Now are you sure you’re not hungry?”

Iruka shook his head, there was no way he could eat at the moment. “After.”

Shikaku accepted the terms with a simple nod.

“You want more ramen?” Hawk asked curiously.

Iruka shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

“Should get him some spinach since he doesn’t care.”

Iruka frowned, glancing towards the Anbu’s direction. “Spinach?”

“It’s his thing,” Hawk muttered. “Ignore him.” 

“Spinach is good.”

The Anbu made a hacking sound which had Kotetsu laughing as Izumo pouted at the Anbu’s distaste towards the green vegetable. 

“Right...” Iruka smirked. “I really don’t care at the moment, I’m not hungry-”

“Just like you’re not tired.” Hawk chimed in effortlessly. “We’ll find you something to eat, then you can take a nap while he’s on the happy drugs.”

Iruka snorted at the man's offer but chose to explain what the med-nin's had said to him previously. “I think they still planned to have him on a nerve block.”

“Lucky bastard.” The Anbu muttered only to wince when more than one voice rang out with ‘language.’ “I can curse unlike you lot, I’m not a kid.” The Anbu retorted.

“No cursing.” Shikaku leveled a look towards the masked individual.

The Anbu huffed and looked stoutly away from them all, everyone shared a knowing look, he’d been bested as he didn’t want to cross Shikaku. 

Hawk patted Iruka’s back. “Well whatever they have planned for him, you can be there so long as you take care of yourself too.”

Iruka nodded his head, it made sense and he knew this but it was hard to put into effect when all you were worried about was the other part of yourself. As if he knew what the boy was thinking Shikaku leaned forward and must up the boy’s hair with a heavy hand. 

“Now isn’t a time for overthinking things, be patient and wait. He’ll be fine.”

Iruka bobbed his head, he had held onto this belief all week as he anxiously waited for Kakashi to wake, had stoutly refused anyone who said there might not be hope. He believed in Kakashi, and he knew the man would pull through now that they were going in to fix his leg. He just had to be patient, Iruka smiled back at Shikaku uttering a soft. “Thank you.”

Shikaku sat back in his seat and gave a nod.

**********

Iruka wasn’t the only one to stand up the moment a doctor came in that the Chunin recognized, the woman smiled back at them as she came to reveal how things had gone.

“He’s done well, got through the surgery just fine. A few fluctuations, but nothing that we couldn’t handle. He’s in recovery so it’ll be a while before you can see him.”

“And you fixed the bone?” Iruka asked concerned for how bad the break had been.

She smiled right back. “He’ll be up and ducking out of windows in no time.”

Everyone laughed, Kakashi’s reputation preceded him among the medical community. Iruka sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“We’ll send someone out to get you when you can see him.”

Iruka nodded his head as the doctor turned and left them, Iruka fell back into his seat and let out a long whoosh of breath like a deflating balloon. Kakashi was going to be fine, his leg was fixed and all they had to get through was the horrible length of time until he was actually fit to be up and about. Iruka twisted his head to the side as Hawk joined him once more and patted his back.

“See everything’s fine.”

“Yeah.”

“How long do you think before he tries it?” Izumo questioned with a grin, everyone glanced towards the Chunin only to groan when the man stated. "You know, the window thing."

“Never,” Iruka stated back at his friend with a glower. “Chakra depletion or not, I’ll strap him to that bed one way or another.”

“Well, that sounds kinky.” Iruka sighed even as his friends made horrified noises at what the Anbu had said.

“Seriously? You can’t do anything?” Iruka waved his hand towards the Anbu who was now chuckling at them all while sending looks towards Shikaku and Hawk.

Hawk patted his leg and got up. “Alright, time to go.”

“Wait.” The man complained as Raidou prowled forward intent on taking him away. “Come on Hawk, there’s nothing cool going on in town right now and this-”

“Bye, everyone.” Hawk gave a wave before snatching up his comrade's arm and teleporting them away.

“Oh my god, he’s in for it.” Izumo laughed loudly leaning into Kotetsu with a grin.

Kotetsu smirked right back at him. “Probably.”

“Definitely,” Shikaku muttered with a shake of his head before telling the pair of them. “Alright, you two, head on out."

“Wha-”

Shikaku sent a look towards Kotetsu, the boy gave a nod and pushed on Izumo. “Come on.”

“But I wanted to stay.”

“That’s nice. No.” Kotetsu dragged Izumo out of his chair and gave a nod to Shikaku before telling Iruka. “We’ll be around if you need anything let us know.”

“Yeah.” Iruka smiled. “Thanks.” He chuckled as Kotetsu dragged Izumo out of the room, complaining the whole way and offering up weak complaints on how they could be ‘helpful’. 

“So.”

Iruka met Shikaku’s gaze at long last, now that they were alone the Chunin was prepared for a great many things.

“I’m not going to waste my breath in saying that you should go home and shower, change clothes or do anything else that might be helpful towards yourself,” Iruka smirked at that. “We agreed that you’ll eat and sleep once you get into his room and I’ll make sure you have clearance for that.”

“Thank you.”

Shikaku gave a nod. “But if you ever do something like that again I will do whatever it takes to get into wherever you are and I don’t care if that means I have to pay for the reconstruction of an entire ward of this hospital. Do you understand?”

Iruka nodded his head a bit more demure at how truthful and impactful the man's words were. “Yeah.”

“If you ever put yourself at risk like that again I will personally call in a favor and have your chakra cut off from you.”

Iruka winced at that threat, he knew all about how that worked and more than likely who he would call for that favor.

“And if that isn’t enough I will have Ino take a look in that stupid head of yours to make sure you still have a brain.”

Iruka huffed. “I have a brain and I don’t like...that.”

“No one likes that,” Shikaku muttered sourly. “But I’ll do it if it will stop things like what happened this last week. That’s not happening again.”

“Yeah...I know.” Iruka smiled weakly. 

“Good.” Shikaku gave a nod, a faint smile gracing his face. “Now, we just gotta wait until we can get into that room.” Then on second thought, he said. “I’ll be right back.” Rising from his chair the man disappeared in a flash of smoke that saw Iruka blinking in surprise.

“Huh...Okay.” The Chunin smirked to himself. “So much for not leaving me alone.” He chuckled to himself only to groan and put his head in his hands not a moment later when Shikaku reappeared. Or rather Raccoon did.

“So mean.”

The Anbu took his seat once more and smirked beneath his mask. “Look at it this way.” Iruka looked up in dread to hear what the man had to say. “No one’s going to kick you out with me around.”

Iruka smiled, that was a far better outcome than he’d anticipated for the man appearing in his mask. 

*********

Kakashi was horribly groggy, way too many drugs were in his system at the moment and that was entirely unsettling. He could feel an IV in his arm and as much as he wished to reach out and rip it out he was far too bogged down by medication to do so, and then he registered what felt like an oximeter on his finger and the small methodical beepings of a heart monitor. Not overall signs of being a hostage...Right. His leg. Iruka.

Kakashi struggled to open his eyes, he frowned a moment when he realized that only one was able to see. Oh, so they’d covered his other eye, that’s nice. When he managed to peer through the darkness Kakashi realized another thing, the room he was in was dark. Odd. Glancing about the Anbu quickly located the heart monitor among other things the IV drip and the rails of his bed which was up as if they had done so simply because they knew he might try to escape. Smart of them and amusing. 

A look towards the window found that it was night, a good reason for the room to be dim as well. A movement had his eye shooting downward to peer through the bars of his side rail only to bring a groggy smile to his face. Iruka was asleep on a cot beside his bed, assured that things were the way they were supposed to be Kakashi settled back in and slipped back to sleep.

***********

Kakashi woke to a far brighter room, which also included a more awake guest. Iruka was sitting near the window staring off into the village while holding a steaming cup which Kakashi was sure was tea. He licked his lips and then muttered. “Do I get some?”

Iruka jumped, twisting about and nearly spilling the tea on himself only to sigh when he narrowly avoided it, giving Kakashi a dry smile when the man chuckled at him. “No,” Iruka stated as he set the tea aside in the window seal and rose up to come and lean against the bed rails. “And I’ll tell you why.”

“Do tell.” Kakashi smiled as Iruka leaned over the railing to be closer to him.

“You were a pain in my ass last night.” Iruka kissed his lips before pulling back.

“I was?” Kakashi frowned. “I only remember waking up once.”

Iruka laughed, shaking his head. “I wish.”

“Mean.” Kakashi pouted. “What did I do?”

Iruka folded his arms over themselves on top of the bed rails and took great pleasure in stating. “Well...You threatened to make the handsy nurse who was helping to change your bandage think she was a very-very ugly lizard. You made it abundantly clear how ugly, went into great detail.” Iruka snickered.

Kakashi sighed as an amused Iruka took great pleasure in regaling him with what he'd done. “I don’t remember all of this so I’m going to say it was a lie.”

Iruka shook his head. “Shikaku was with me.”

“Damn.”

Iruka nodded with a great smile on his face before he stated. “Yeah, you also gave him some really strange orders that he refused to explain to me.”

“Huh...Really?” Kakashi frowned as he tried to think of something that might have been awkward for the other man to explain to the Chunin.

“Yeah, he said he couldn’t explain it cause of the whole rank thing.”

Kakashi gave a weak shrug. “Don’t know, the possibility is there and I was probably just rambling.”

“More than likely but he was laughing pretty hard so I think it was amusing.”

“Great, get to look forward to that.” Kakashi smiled back at Iruka. “How are you?” Because that was one thing he was actually concerned about, his pride could always take a hit, but Iruka had been the one to really suffer through this all.

“Fine,” Iruka replied easily.

Not surprisingly Kakashi didn't immediately believe him. “Are you? Did you eat, I know you slept cause I woke up last night.” 

“I didn’t eat in the waiting room, couldn’t.” Iruka shook his head. “But they gave me a pass, we ate in here after you fell back to sleep.”

“Good.” Kakashi was inwardly glad that Shikaku was able to make Iruka see reason. “And how did your conversation with everyone go?”

Iruka sighed before admitting to the curious man. “Not great...They were mad.”

“Well from what you told me, they had a good reason to be.”

Iruka huffed. “I was stressed.”

“You punched Hawk.” Kakashi pointed out. “And you wouldn’t even fess up to whatever else you did,” Iruka smirked. “And that doesn’t give me a lot of hope to liking it either.” Kakashi pointed at the Chunin’s smirk.

Shaking his head Iruka explained. “It doesn’t matter, we talked about everything...Managed to get put in a chokehold by an Anbu...Was an eventful wait.” Iruka smirked.

“Wait.” Kakashi frowned. “A chokehold?

Iruka nodded. “Hawk made him let me go.”

“Who?” Kakashi was intent on knowing just what had gone on now that it was apparent that another Anbu had stopped by and chosen to take things into their own hands. It also brought up the question as to why no one stopped the person sooner, but that could wait.

“Weasel.”

Kakashi glared back at Iruka who was now chuckling. “What was he doing here?”

“Support?” Iruka shrugged. 

“He put you in a chokehold, that is not supporting you.”

Iruka smiled. “To him it was, but I agree it’s really not.” He agreed. “But he made a good point.”

“He did?” Kakashi frowned, that didn’t sound right, not with what he knew about the man. “Are you sure you got the right Anbu?”

Iruka laughed. “I’m sure, Hawk hauled him off.”

“Okay, yeah...Right, Anbu.” Kakashi nodded as he shifted in his bed only to wince and glance down at his leg. “Ow.”

“Yeah...No more faking it.” Iruka chimed in with a faint smile. “But they got you on some good drugs.”

“Yeah, didn’t feel much before I moved.” Kakashi grimaced. “Remind me not to move.”

“Don’t move.”

“Thanks.” Came the dry retort as Kakashi glared at Iruka, the Chunin chuckled at his boyfriend's glare.

“Hold still, if it gets worse hit the button.”

“Button?” Kakashi followed Iruka’s finger to find a drug release button. “Oh.” Looking back at Iruka the Anbu smiled. “So how did it go?” He waved at his leg trusting Iruka to fill him in on everything.

“Good. They managed to fix the muscle damage from the compression and pieced together your femur.”

“Was it in pieces?” Kakashi questioned with a slight frown. “I thought I had just broken it, not shattered it.”

Iruka shrugged. “All they said was that they pieced it back to together, but given who they were talking about it might have just been a joke.” 

“Mean.”

“Well, you have to admit that you haven’t had the best reputation for behaving while in the hospital.” Iruka pressed the man to fess up.

“Fine...Anything else?”

“Nope.” Iruka smiled brightly. “Everything’s fine.”

“Uh-Huh...Shikaku going to back up that story?” Kakashi watched carefully to see how Iruka might react to that probing question.

Iruka shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re expecting to hear, but everything’s fine. I’ve been here since you got out of recovery, everyone else went home with the promise to check in once you were more aware of existing.” Iruka joked. “Shikaku saw you for a bit before leaving because he was laughing too much and needed to help Himiko with Shikamaru.”

Kakashi huffed, all of this made him sound like some kind of delinquent which might have been an accurate assessment of how he normally was but this wasn’t the true issue. Kakashi wanted to make sure that Iruka really was okay.

“Call them.”

“Them?” Iruka frowned.

Kakashi gave a nod. “Call them, get one of them here.”

Iruka rolled his eyes at the demand. “Seriously?”

“The last time I woke up you had put a barrier up for an amount of time I didn’t think possible, I have no recollection of speaking to him and there’s no one here so...”

Iruka glared down at Kakashi before abruptly storming out of the room, Kakashi blinked then muttered to himself. “I hope that’s him doing what I asked and not him leaving to cool off.” Kakashi really didn’t like being cooped up in the hospital and the only thing that made it bearable was having Iruka there for company but he realized that his timing of making demands might have been off. 

Nearly ten minutes elapsed and Kakashi was content in the knowledge that he’d been an ass and needed to apologize to Iruka the next time he saw him. He could only hope that the Chunin might come back in an hour or two rather than staying gone for the rest of the day. 

Kakashi’s eyes jerked open when the door to his room came open, he’d nearly fallen to sleep and was prepared to tell the nurse to go bother someone else when he saw it was Iruka. Kakashi smiled, opened his mouth to apologize and then huffed when he saw Raidou waltz in wearing full gear.

“So...This is becoming a bit of a habit with you two...I get called for one and then the other.” Raidou joked.

“Just tell him that everything’s fine,” Iruka demanded of the Anbu.

Shaking his head Raidou walked over to the man’s bed and leaned on the bed rails. “So...How do you feel?”

“Hawk!”

Chuckling the Anbu told Kakashi in no shortage of mirth. “Things are cool, he behaved himself for the most part and even submitted to the scrutiny of a doctor.”

“A doctor?” Kakashi worriedly looked towards Iruka only to she the man facepalming at the Anbu’s words.

“Hawk.” Iruka grit out. “You’re not helping.”

“Oh, was that what I was here for?” Raidou smirked beneath his mask as the Chunin dropped his hand to glare at him. Chuckling Raidou glanced back to Kakashi and informed him. “Weasel just did what Iruka was already prepared to do, kid just got his bluff called is all.”

“And this was?”

“Submitting to a doctor exam for chakra depletion.” Kakashi’s narrowed gaze settled on Iruka immediately. “He was ordered to rest, but he’s not in danger provided that he doesn’t do anything else stupid.”

“I see.”

“Hawk I swear to god, I called you here so you could tell him that everything was fine and here you are telling him all about Weasel and his stupid prank.”

“Wasn’t a prank when he dragged in a doctor from god knows where.” Raidou laughed.

“He abused a doctor.” Iruka glared. “Guy was terrified.”

Hawk shrugged. “I didn’t do it.

Kakashi chuckled at his friend’s easy response to Iruka’s anger. “So have you been resting?”

“Yes.” Iruka nodded as he pointed to the folded up cot. “If he wasn’t being an ass he’d tell you that Shikaku stayed for a few hours and then left.”

“Language.” Hawk chimed in before pushing himself off of the bed rail to walk around and grab Iruka and pull him into his side while nodding to Kakashi. “He’s doing better and we have a deal don’t we?” The Anbu tilted his head towards the Chunin.

“Hmm?” Iruka frowned.

“Consequences of you being a brat again.” Iruka rolled his eyes, grunting when the man pulled him in tighter. “Right?” He hedged.

“Right,” Iruka muttered all while giving Kakashi a put-out expression.

Kakashi smirked as Raidou put Iruka through hell all to reinforce whatever they’d previously talked about. “Good to hear it.”

Iruka rolled his eyes as he tore free from the Anbu’s grasp. “You’re a lot of help.”

“I am.” Hawk nodded without taking the criticism for what it was. “You two going to be alright on your own for a bit? I know Himiko was planning on stopping by this afternoon.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” Iruka moved to stand on the other side of Kakashi’s bed. “We’ll just be taking it easy and listening to the doctor’s.” The last part was addressed solely at Kakashi who smiled back at him.

“Both of them?” Hawk chimed in.

“Huh?” Iruka looked back at the Anbu only to glare when Hawk stated.

“You’re under orders to rest.”

“Go away you’re not a helpful Anbu.”

Hawk laughed shaking his head at the Chunin’s irritation, he gave a wave to Kakashi. “Just call us if you need anything.”

“Sure.” Kakashi nodded, giving a small wave of his own before Raidou left him alone with Iruka. Kakashi chuckled when Iruka gave a long drawn out sigh.

“See what you put me through?”

Kakashi lifted an arm and motioned for Iruka to get closer, the Chunin was forced to lean over the bed rails to do so. “Why don’t you put that down and climb up here with me?”

Iruka gave him an amused look. “Becuase you’re not on a nerve block anymore that’s why.”

Iruka had a good point there, but that wasn’t going to stop him. "Please?”

“No.”

“Please.” Kakashi pouted. “You don’t want me to call an Anbu to help right?”

Iruka smirked at Kakashi’s attempts to get his way. “I think that would be more awkward for them than anything. And none of them would agree with you, so there's that."

“But I’d do it.”

“And they’d tell you not to before leaving,” Iruka smirked before leaning forward to kiss the man on the lips one last time. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere I promise, now get some rest alright?”

Kakashi sighed, not pleased to not get his way but at least understanding why that was. “Alright, but only if you do too.”

“Deal.” Iruka smiled. “And when you wake up from that nap, I’ll tell you who won the coin toss.”

Kakashi laughed at the sudden information, playing into the game that had been going on for a while now he asked. “What was it for this time?”

Iruka shook his head, refusing to give the answer to that. “Nap first.”

Kakashi smiled before reiterating. “Only if you have one too.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Iruka countered with a nod. “Fine, I’ll take a nap too after I finish my tea.” Iruka pushed off of the bed rail and sat down in his window seat to take up his cup of tea. Taking a leisurely sip from the now lukewarm beverage he promised. “When you wake up I might even let you have tea.”

“So gracious of you.” Kakashi smiled.

“I thought so,” Iruka smirked behind his teacup. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I’m glad you are too.” Then because it needed to be said, Kakashi promised. “When I can walk on my own leg again I promise I’ll show Weasel what a real chokehold is.”

Iruka snorted, coughing some tea in the process. “Y-You don’t have to do that.” He coughed.

“Mah, need to make sure the rookie knows who’s boss.”

Iruka shook his head at the man’s posturing, there was no arguing with that and truth be told Iruka wouldn’t mind it if Kakashi got one over on the other Anbu. “Just go to sleep.”

Kakashi smiled as he closed his eye, adjusting himself a bit more before finally being comfortable. He opened his eye one last time to assure himself that Iruka was just sitting in the window seal which he was. Nodding to himself, Kakashi closed his eye and drifted back off to sleep. 

Iruka looked from the window back to Kakashi, setting his tea aside the Chunin reclined as much as he could in his chair all the while watching Kakashi. The Chunin smiled, closing his eyes a moment later and making sure to hold up his end of the deal. It was nap time and Iruka took great comfort in the fact that he’d get to stay beside Kakashi and not have to fight their family anymore, he still had a lot of apologizing to do for the trouble he caused. If he was lucky they might take pity on him and not tell Kakashi, maybe...If he could get to Himiko first the odds were better, Iruka smiled to himself. Offering to babysit Shikamaru should do it.


End file.
